Silver Beauty
by blue raindrop
Summary: Inuyasha becomes suspicious when Kagome becomes increasingly distant from him. That's cuz she is falling in love with another guy also with silver-hair.. named Yue(from CCS). Begins with S/M then K/I. Please Review!!
1. Tangled into Hopelessness

Disclaimer: Kagome and her feudal friends are not mine. But they're fun to play with!

A/N: Inuyasha is coming to a close… how depressing. I love the characters very much- Takashi can't just end it! So anyway, here's a little story. It might be a bit inaccurate as far as the storyline is concerned. Oh well. 

Silver Beauty

Chapter One- Tangled into Hopelessness

The evening twilight was slowly approaching. Soft clouds of pink and purple created a lovely background for the sun, which was sinking quietly beneath the friendly horizon… Kagome gazed at it pleasantly, marveling at its indescribable beauty. It was difficult to come across such a scene back at home. 

She sighed and ran her hands down the smooth side of the pink, glowing shard. It was nearing its completion, something that she took delight in, but at the same time, was something that dropped on her heart, a heavy bundle of immense sadness. She glanced at Inuyasha in hidden confusion, hoping to find in his face, his true feelings for her. She sighed a second time, making Inuyasha turn, only to see her rising and leaving him by himself. "Kagome," he called to her as she left. She turned her head slightly to listen to him, wondering if he had read her thoughts.

"You idiot, you still can't shoot that thing properly. Maybe you should get some pro to teach you how to use that thing right," he said with an aggravated look, pointing at her bow and arrows. He then fell into a fit of laughter as he attempted to mimic her shooting arrows, his right fist pounding hard on the grass. 

Kagome raised her right brow and placed her hands to her hips. "Oh, is that so? Osuwari!" she commanded, irritated at the rude comment. Immediately, the light necklace around his neck became the weight of a massive elephant; it was so incredibly cumbersome that his face kissed the grassy earth. Kagome chuckled silently to herself, ignoring the vociferous words of profanity that leaped out of his mouth. She instead walked toward Sango's sitting figure. 

Sango appeared to be occupied in her own thoughts as her fingers carefully polished her enormous, deadly boomerang. Kagome's footsteps entered into her thoughts and trudged on them, snapping her out of her evening trance. Kagome settled on the fallen log, which Sango was sitting on, and listened to the sound of the boomerang sword being gently polished. She began speaking, delving in random topics…as long as she didn't fall into the habitual musings of her despondent future with Inuyasha. "Ne, Sango-chan, has Miroku apologized to you yet?" she asked curiously, utterly forgetting the fact that it was a sensitive topic to Sango. The barrier of jealousy had constructed itself once again between him and Sango that morning when she caught him flirting with another hime. This hime, however, possessed an incredible face of feminine beauty. Sango's was, conversely, a beauty but a rugged one. Kagome suggested the idea of competition for Miroku, which Sango dismissed with alacrity, for she thought it immature and pointless. 

Sango's face became warm with embarrassment and paused from her work. She stared at the fire that crackled furiously before the both of them, and leaned close to the flat side of her boomerang sword, closing her eyes as she did so. "Kagome-chan. Frankly, I don't know what we are to each other anymore. He seemed to have subtly proclaimed his love for me that one time when he asked me to live with him and bear his children, but he still continues to pursue other women. He's so ambiguous," she said quietly. The agony she was suffering seemed to inject itself in her wambly voice. 

Kagome pulled her knees close, hugging them tightly. She looked at Sango with sympathy, knowing that she was undergoing an unpleasant duplicate of the situation with Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I know I haven't been much help to you lately. I don't think you should be discouraged though. I believe that Miroku deeply cares for you." 

Sango opened her eyes a bit upon hearing that, and she replied under her breath, "I've been hearing that so much that I no longer want to believe it." Her companion got up and protested to her friend's statement. 

"Sango-chan. You shouldn't be incredulous just because he makes no indication of his affection for you! I know _I_ haven't yielded just yet," Kagome cried, but in a careful tone, so that what she was saying won't make her sink further into the sea of depression. Sango straightened up, her words of encouragement finally taking effect. She gave Kagome a tiny smile. 

"You're right. I shouldn't. That lecher! He's bringing me down."

Kagome laughed at her sudden burst of energy. She patted Sango's back gently, as a friendly gesture of solace. "That's exactly right…" she said to her. Inuyasha then emerged from the dark bushes. 

A crescent moon towered above their heads, flooding everything in sight with a cold white light. Pale leaves rustled to the breeze that flew gently past them. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets, contrasting greatly with the popping noise that came from the crackling fire. 

"Did Miroku find us a place or are we sticking around in this smelly area?" he asked, glaring particularly at the woman who constantly victimized him with her favorite word. He frowned at her childishly. Kiyone glared back at him with an irate face, transforming inwardly like a child as well. She then noticed that his silver-hair looked more tangled than ever today. 

"Hoshi-sama might not come back for the night, but I'll wait for his return nevertheless. Surely he has a conscience that would remind him that while he is sleeping on a lovely straw bed, we're here tossing and turning our backs on sharp stones!" Sango answered, fury burning in her eyes. She resumed her nightly task, no longer polishing but scrubbing it angrily while mumbling things under her breath. "…bear his kids, hah… that lecher.. damn…" 

Kagome moved away from her, a bit afraid of the evil spell that possessed her friend. "Inuyasha, we should probably leave her alone… she's kinda' scaring me," she said, pushing him forward hastily. But he flopped down near her, crossing his arms perversely. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She looked fearfully at the dark wooded area that surrounded them and she sat down as well. "On second thought it's better to stay here."

"Heh, scared, huh?" teased the dog turd. Kagome averted her eyes to him and they fall yet again on his messy silver hair. It seemed to bother her immensely when she saw it like so. Rummaging her backpack, she felt for a flat but spiky item. Driven by excitement, she found it rather quickly. Her favorite silver comb. She crawled to Inuyasha and ran it through his tangled hair quickly, not giving him sufficient time to react to her spontaneous acts. Instantly it got stuck, and she pulled it further down with all her might. Her eyes were large with amusement. Inuyasha yelped painfully as she yanked his hair to her and he fell backwards on her. 

Inuyasha jolted up, the comb stuck on his hair. "Kagome, you nuts all of a sudden? What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I just wanted to comb it, it's so badly kept today," she replied defensively. He shook his head and sat back down. 

"Whatever," he spat crudely. His response seemed to indicate permission, so she continued. Inuyasha allowed her to do so, remaining unusually quiet. In reality, he was enjoying it tremendously. It was like someone gently patting a dog. He growled softly under her feathery strokes and Sleep successfully drew him to its soft mattress of dreams. 

NO, that's not all there is in this story! This is one of my more 'lazier' fics since I wanted to take a break from my other story, and I can't exactly manipulate the characters. Tell me what you think. REVIEW, pleeeease? Will update in 4-6 days, as usual. Btw, you probably already know but Miroku indeed asked Sango to bear his children- FINALLY.


	2. Tangled into Worries

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. It's Takashis'- who is my long lost sister! 

****

Silver Beauty

Chapter Two- Tangled into Worries

Inuyasha awoke, eyes still heavy with sleep's spell. He looked around him, eyes searching for Kagome's sleeping body. He frowned, slightly agitated when he couldn't find her. Sango was nowhere to be found as well. Slowly, he realized that Miroku must not have returned the night before. He imagined Sango stomping off to the hime's place with Kagome, who was trying to dissuade her from going. He shook his head, finding feminine emotions too complicated for comprehension.

He searched for the little kitsune. _Even Shippou went. They should have at least told me they were going there early in the morning so I can come_, thought Inuyasha to himself, getting up. His silver hair swayed gently against the soft wind. He froze, surprised. The wind was never able to move his hair before! He ran his fingers down his hair a little, finding it soft and smooth to the touch. He began to start scratching at it, looking for a place on his hair that was tangled, quite amused. Then he looked at it, feeling utterly foolish when he realized what he was doing." Kagome's trying to make me look and act like a friggin' girl, isn't she? That little wench… she'll get it from me," he said with a smirk on his face. He jumped a high distance and began to leap among the trees with the agility of a wolf. 

****

Kagome and the remainder of the group, except for Miroku and Inuyasha, roamed about, searching for the missing priest around the nearby town. Sango's face contained an expression of wild desperation in her face, mixed with heavy disappointment because he had not returned the night before as well as apathy. Kagome, meanwhile, had a countenance of guilt for leaving the snoozing Inuyasha behind. _Well, he would have disapproved anyway, and claim that it's a waste of time, _she thought. In retrospection, she should have stayed behind. This task was getting ridiculously arduous; it was difficult to find a lecher among a town where beautiful girls were prevalent. Her mind then wondered why Miroku was so fond of many girls, and couldn't settle with just one. Shippou groaned at the patience the task was demanding from him, but he did it softly, so Sango's flaming eyes wouldn't avert their ravaging gaze to him. 

They then stumbled upon a house, which carried about it an air of opulence. Sango, not permitting a second to pass by, approached it with haste, and knocked the door with fists that seemed to be driven with hate. Kagome remained a safe distance from her, fear restraining her from speaking words of encouragement to her infuriated friend. A man clothed affluently, containing ornate, yellow-colored designs, swung open the massive door. He suddenly plastered a friendly smile, which to his random visitors, seemed almost automatic and machine-like. He looked down at the diverse group of visitors, brows frowning instead of his still smiling lips. The look of inquiry and suspicion in his face invoked a bubble of demand from Sango's lips concerning Miroku. 

"Is this the place where a lech- I mean, where a priest named Miroku stayed in last night?" she questioned him, neglecting all hints of friendly and sociable greeting. Kagome realized that her friend was more wounded by Miroku's open affair than she had initially thought. 

"Oh, is that wonderful priest one of your companions? He had asked for me to anticipate you last evening and to permit you inside for the night! He waits inside with Hime-sama. If you'd please follow me," he responded, moving toward an extensive hallway. Kagome sweatdropped at the reply, wondering if Miroku really thought they were going to follow him to his partner's house, which was certainly not their business. 

Kagome and the others followed a stomping Sango, whose anger had heightened into a frightening level. "Wonderful priest? Yeah sure…" mumbled the infuriated girl under her breath. Her attention was focusing solely on the priest's bad qualities. The remaining good ones in her mind were swiftly altered and tainted with dark colors as well. 

Kagome, following the group at the very end of the line, heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her, which made her mind starve from curiosity. Instantly she surmised it to be one of the mansion's servants. However, she terminated this assumption when the sound of the person's foot continued to stalk her trail. Curiosity unbearable, she spun her head around, only to find the half-youkai glaring at her. Startled, she asked "Inuyasha, you finally got here? It took you long enough to catch up." 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, listen here, you little wench. Look at what you did to my hair! It's all cobweb-like and it's driving me insane!" 

"You don't have to worry about it being permanent. The smoothness and the shine have almost disappeared. Probably because of all that leaping, huh?" she said with a disappointed frown. All that work was put to waste. 

"Feh," said Inuyasha with a look of carelessness on his face. 

Silence reigned the atmosphere as they all marched to their unknown destination. Finally, Kagome spoke in a low voice so that it was audible only to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha. I'm going to go home today. It's the end of the school year and I've got to take my final exams. Don't complain."

Inuyasha maintained his face of carelessness. He was getting accustomed to these random trips home from Kagome. Yet his heart quickened upon her decision. The women of his life were slowly leaving him; although it was yet to be verified, Kikyo was supposedly dead, and, because of the nearly complete shikon jewel, Kagome may leave his time…for good. The link between both worlds, the well, may become inaccessible in both feudal and present time-- disappear, or serve its alternate purpose. Water. Not a means to transport one's self to another world. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought, knowing that Kagome's permanent absence will have a profound impact on him. It was his largest fear. He knew that his time with Kagome was shortening day by day. He wondered if Kagome had thought of these things yet.

"Do whatever you want. Just hurry up and take that test of yours and come right back quickly," he ordered, concealing the fears that concerned her and her time. "And I said quickly," he repeated, slight desperation coating his voice. She smiled sadly, and nodded her head. 

Finally, they reached a door. From inside, there was a feminine giggle that rang the air and a lecherous, dirty voice dominating the other. "Don't do that! No, stop." cried the girl, whose voice was constantly broken by giggles. Sango raised his eyebrows in utter disgust. Kagome's fingers shot up and over her dangling mouth, eyes wide, sickened. Shippou, meanwhile, stared at everyone, confused as they all assumed the various faces of shock, except Inuyasha. _He_ was looking at the door stupidly, as if he had heard nothing at all. 

Gathering much needed courage, Sango, trembling in frustration, held her breath and kicked the door open… 

A/N: A bit unmotivated nowadays. Anyway, Sango wouldn't have opened the door would she? Does the story seem like its going anywhere? I just kind of wanted to repair Sango and Miroku's relationship before moving on. Please tell me what you think!! Next update will be in 6-8 days, because this poor writer has two other stories to worry about. Thanks for reading my fic!

Special thanks to FallenAzPenmue for reviewing! I probably have discontinued the story if no one read it.

Next Chapter: Kagome relinquishes all hopes of a possible relationship with Inuyasha. At home, she finds a guy with silver hair, and finds herself slightly attracted to him… but first, Sango and Miroku's relationship has to be mended! 


End file.
